This invention relates to electromechanical lid latches for use in household appliances and particularly household washing machines. In particular the invention relates to machines of the type having a washing cycle in which the clothes drum is rotated at a relatively slow rate and a spin cycle in which the clothes drum is rotated at a substantially faster rate. In machines of this type, it is known to provide an automatic lid latch lock to prevent opening of the drum access door as lid during the spin cycle.